


Walk Through that Door

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Brief Lacey/Luna, F/F, Humor, M/M, Past Relationships, Slight Smilee/Thorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Lacey happens to walk into the bar the Expendables are catching up on some well deserved down time in. Barney is understandably concerned.





	Walk Through that Door

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the first movie the other night and got the idea for Lacey/Luna stuck in my head and it turned into this oneshot...I kind of want to give them their own piece at some point, make them the main focus of a fic, just have to find the right idea for them.

Barneys on his third beer of the night, has a pleasant buzz going and has Lee pressed close to his side at the overcrowded table. Eleven of them tucked around two small square tables shoved together always makes for an interesting night, lots of elbows where they shouldn’t be and beers spilt. After the incident where Galgo had accidentally elbowed Luna’s chest, they’d agreed it best to keep the pair separate lest she try and shove him through the jukebox again. 

Which means Luna is on Barney’s other side tonight, lounging and happily taking up half of Thorns space, who’s tucked himself into Smilee’s space leaving the latter looking lost as to where to put his hands. Barney can’t help but wonder if he and Lee were ever that awkward. He’d better not ask Tool, the older man is always looking for opportunities to fuck with him. 

So, seated next to Luna he notices the moment she perks up. It’s a subtle shift, her shoulders tense a little, her gaze is sharper, and a slow smile stretches across her lips as she stops picking at the beer label on her empty bottle.

Barney follows her gaze to the door to the bar and curses at who comes sashaying into the joint. Fuck he’d thought they’d been done with her.

“What?” Lee extracts himself from his conversation with Doc when Barney tenses next to him. It’s like a fucking domino effect: Luna sets him off and he sets Lee off, then Doc and around and around as suddenly all eyes are on the woman making her way over to the bar in a low cut shirt and a pair of denim shorts the look like they’ve been painted on. 

Four years since he’s seen Lacey but she still looks like a supermodel. 

Half the guys are eyeing her with confusion, and a lot of interest from Galgo, while the older Expendables know exactly who she is. 

It’s not the other guys Barney’s worried about. 

He glances at Lee, trying to gauge his reaction. Lacey hasn’t glanced over yet but it’s impossible to miss them, they’re a large group and with giants like Gunner they stand out in a crowd. Already she’s got two guys panting over her as she orders a drink but she doesn’t give them much more to go on aside from a flirty smile. Lee’s expression isn’t easy to read, and Barney’s an expert at reading him with this many years behind them but after a moment he relaxes against Barney’s side again. And that makes something tight in his chest unclench, as does when Lee’s hand comes to rest on his thigh under the table. Because Lacey had been Lee’s connection to the real world, had been his white picket fence and even now Barney doesn’t know how Lee could ever say no to that if given the option again. But this, this is him choosing Barney. 

“So who is she?” Smilee breaks the silence that’s fallen over the group. Everyone seems to have been holding their breath, waiting to see what Lee does and with him pressed against Barney again, they seem to release their collective breaths. 

“My ex.” Lee takes a long pull of his beer, draining it. “A bit of a messy ending.”

“You good man?” Caesar asks with a frown.

“Yeah,” And Lee smirks. “Things worked out for the better. Now, who’s getting the next round?” 

“I’ll do it,” Luna volunteers earning a few surprised looks. It’s not that she  _ never _ buys the next round, more that she’s smart and waits till everyone's drunk enough that they know they shouldn’t have any more before offering. He knows how this crowd drinks when they have downtime. 

“Why?” Barney squints at her, suspicious and she grins, pushing to her feet.

“What's your ex’s name, Christmas?”

“Lacey.” 

“Thanks,” she gathers a few empties and carries them back up to the bar, hips swaying in a way that he usually only sees when she’s after someone. 

_ Oh _ .

They watch as she slides in next to Lacey, stealing some guys spot who never stood a chance. Luna says something and Lacey turns to face her, the smile on her face growing as she says something back. 

“That girls got  _ moves _ .” Caeser mutters. 

“Which one?” Mars asks, making a valid point. It becomes obvious pretty quickly that Lacey is as interested as Luna. 

“We’re definitely not getting our drinks are we?” Thorn stares sadly down at his own, brightening when Smilee slides his own over, still half full. 

Barney only has eyes for Lee. 

“You sure you’re good?” It’s one thing see your ex and being alright, it’s another when your teammate makes a move  _ right there _ . “I can put a stop to it.”

“Nah,” Lee snags a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table. “I meant what I said. It worked out for the better.” His hand still on Barney’s thigh squeezes, slides higher up with more intent and Barney finds himself suddenly short of breath. 

“You alright Barney?” Doc peers at him. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“I’m good.” He clears his throat. “But me and Christmas need to have a long talk. Now.”

“Toilets?” Lee smirks. “Classy.”

“Shut up,” his knees creak as he climbs to his feet, hauling Lee with him. Doc whistles after them and Barney flips him off. They pass the bar and he catches the bartenders eye before snatching the key from behind the counter for the spare room upstairs. 

“A bed?” Lee follows close behind him and Barney doesn’t turn to look but he can hear the grin in his voice. “You  _ charmer _ .”

He gets them through the door, locks it and shoves Lee back up against it. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” He rumbles, hands fisted in Lee’s t-shirt. He can feel the heat pouring off the man, the strong, lean muscles under his layers of clothing he insists on wearing. 

“Make me.” Lee challenges, lips a breath apart. 

Barney does. 


End file.
